


A devil's strong hands

by Twolittlesparrows



Series: The Lord, The Lady and The Surprisingly Lucky Sam Vimes [4]
Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday Sex, F/F, Fingering, Genderqueer Character, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Kink, Lesbian Sex, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twolittlesparrows/pseuds/Twolittlesparrows
Summary: Lesbian AU of Lady Vetinari and gender queer Sam Vimes.Shameless smut with lingerie, hand kinks, and Sam being rude, crude and very attractive.***She shivered as the Commander’s hands touched her bare skin. Gods, she loved those hands. The skin was rough from years of hard work. Sword callouses on her dominant hand, small patches where ink had seeped into cuts and made little accidental tattoos. Strong hands that could grab her ferociously, hold her back, hold her down – and in a heartbeat touch her so tenderly as if fearing she would break.
Relationships: Havelock Vetinari/Samuel Vimes
Series: The Lord, The Lady and The Surprisingly Lucky Sam Vimes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648069
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	A devil's strong hands

Orange light filled the oblong office. Havelock looked up from her files, and smiled softly. Out in the plains a storm was brewing and she could see the dark clouds on the horizon mixing with the brilliant orange of sunset. The light was beautiful and she allowed herself a moment of contentment before returning to her work. 

As the sunlight faded, she rolled up the sleeves of her new jumper, and kicked her shoes off under the desk. Havelock rose slightly, tucking her good leg under herself, getting comfortable. A few clerks fluttered soundlessly in, delivering more papers, lighting candles, and finally leaving a large pot of tea on the desk. 

Left in peace, Havelock reached down to a bottom drawer of her desk. She rummaged for a moment then pulled out a small leather case. It opened with a click. Vetinari pulled out a pair of round glasses, the frame made from mottled brown tortoise shell. Glasses on, tea poured and her hair pulled back into a lazy bun, Vetinari went back to work. She wrote little notes in the margins, arranging the city into tidy piles of papers and files. 

A knock from the door broke her concentration. She looked up to watch Sam sidle in, one arm held behind her back. ‘Hello you,’ Sam said with a cheeky, lopsided grin. She closed the door with her foot.

‘Hello you,’ Havelock tilted her head to one side, putting her pen down. 

Sam trotted over to the desk, ‘Close your eyes. I have a surprise.’ 

‘I don’t like surprises,’ Vetinari said as she closed her eyes anyway. She heard a little spark of a match, and Vimes taking a step back. ‘Alright, open them.’ 

There was a cupcake on her desk. With pink icing and a little white candle burning in the middle. Havelock looked at the small baked offering, then to the Commander of the city watch who stood with her hands buried in her pockets and a bright, expectant expression. 

‘Happy birthday,’ said Sam. Vetinari’s heart fluttered. She folded her arms on the desk, leaning forward. She closed her eyes, before blowing out the little puttering flame. She opened her eyes to watch the little swirl of smoke. Havelock dipped a finger into the icing, sucking the sugary mix off with a hum. 

‘This is very kind of you,’ Havelock said, licking her lips. ‘But you do know I had a morning tea with Sybil today, yes? She gave me your gift,’ She gestured to the jumper that swamped her thin frame in plush black wool. 

‘She picked that and signed my name to the card,’ Sam shrugged. ‘As a wife does. I wanted to do something...just between us.’ 

Havelock’s heart did another little jump and she wondered if Sam could tell. She knew she had a damn good poker face, but Vimes was keen eyed and one of her few weaknesses. With a knuckle to the underside of Vetinari’s chin, Sam tilted her face up, knocking her from her thoughts. She failed to get her expression under control and she looked up at Vimes with wide blue eyes, a stray wisp of black hair falling across her face. With the lightest touch Sam tucked the hair behind her ear. Heat rose on Havelock’s cheeks, and she bit her lip. She hummed softly as Vimes leaned in to press a kiss to her forehead, one of her strong and calloused hands resting on the back of her neck. 

‘Thank you for the cupcake,’ Havelock said weakly. She was unbalanced. There was something in the glint of Sam’s eyes, they way she stood, that cut right through Havelock’s defences. She was moving like she owned the place, with complete authority. Which was not how their games usually went. Havelock was typically the one in charge, or Sybil. Mostly Sybil, actually...

‘You deserve it,’ Sam whispered, leaning forward. She braced herself on the chair arm, her face inches away. Havelock watched those lips as they pulled into a knowing smile. Those lips that were so soft and disarming. Maybe she didn’t have to be in charge this time. It seemed Sam had the same idea as she ran her thumb over Vetinari’s lips. On instinct she opened her mouth, lightly trapping the digit between her teeth, eyes locked onto Sam’s. 

Vimes growled. With a sudden movement she kissed Vetinari’s throat, pulling the jumper collar down a little. The Patrician gasped, and tangled her hands in Sam’s short brown hair. Those strong, rough hands grabbed Havelock under her backside, lifting her from her seat. Vetinari yelped softly as Sam sat her on the desk, holding her by her thighs. The tea pot rattled.

Havelock panted, leaning back on her hands. She wrapped her legs around Vimes, biting her lower lip. Sam ran her hands over the wool jumper, smirking to herself. 

‘This is really soft,’ She said, slowly beginning to untuck the top from Havelock’s waistband. 

Vetinari cupped her cheek, and traced her fingers lightly over the bumps and lines of a lifetime of scars, ‘Sybil has good taste.’ She shivered as the Commander’s hands touched her bare skin. Gods, she loved those hands. The skin was rough from years of hard work. Sword callouses on her dominant hand, small patches where ink had seeped into cuts and made little accidental tattoos. Strong hands that could grab her ferociously, hold her back, hold her down – and in a heartbeat touch her so tenderly as if fearing she would break. 

Those hands that paused on their trail up her sides as they came across her little secret. 

‘What have you got on under here?’ Sam asked, moving to unceremoniously lift the jumper up. Havelock hurriedly pushed her hands away, wriggling out of her grasp. She hopped off the desk, cheeks and ears hot and red. 

‘The jumper wasn’t the only thing Sybil got me, if you must know,’ She cursed her blushing cheeks, folding her arms tight across her chest. She was mostly playing at being bashful, but she had stepped out of her sartorial comfort zone, and nerves prickled in her stomach. Those same nerves then bloomed fully as Sam made a small growl, stepping forward. 

Havelock stepped back. 

‘Let me have a look,’ Sam frowned, taking another step forward. Havelock matched her with a step back, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling. 

‘Not here,’ She said, nodding to the door. ‘I can’t have you making a scene in case one of my people walk in.’ 

‘Make a scene?’ Vimes laughed, shaking her head. ‘What are you worried about, me messing up your tidy piles of paper?’ 

‘You might be too loud-’ Sam cut her off by crossing the space between them in two strides, and grabbing her roughly around the waist. She held Havelock hard against her chest, her eyes narrowed. 

‘I’m not the one who’s going to be loud tonight, sir,’ Sam purred, her gaze burning into Havelock. She gave her arse a squeeze, taking far too much delight in the shock Vetinari couldn’t hide. ‘But you’re right, this isn’t the place. Lead on.’ 

Her head swimming, skin buzzing, and Sam’s strong arm tight around her waist, Vetinari opened the door to her bedroom. The room was lit by a couple of candles on the bedside table. As soon as the door clicked behind them, Vimes spun Havelock around, pushing her up against the wall. 

The kiss was hard and hungry. Vetinari hooked a leg over the Commander’s hip, her hands tugging on her shirt collar. Havelock moaned softly, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend’s shoulders. Lost in the embrace, she didn’t know exactly how but Vimes was supporting most of her weight, her bad leg barely touching the ground. Her hands seemed to be everywhere. They gripped her hips, her thighs, holding her flush against Sam’s body, their moans muffled by each other. 

‘Get on the bed,’ Sam growled against her lips. With a shaky hand Vetinari pushed her glasses up her nose. Reluctantly, she stepped out of Sam’s arms, heart racing. She padded over to the bed, bare feet cold on the stone. She sat on the edge, crossing one leg over the other. Her glasses slid down her nose again. Havelock slowly took her hair out of the loose bun, and made a mental note to get a hair cut in the coming week as the ends hit just below her shoulders. 

She turned her attention back to Sam. Vimes was watching her, dark brown eyes glinting. Vetinari felt the hot flash of those eyes on her skin, but she was focused on Sam’s hands. Her thumbs were hooked into the belt loops on her breeches, fingers curled against her hip. Havelock wanted to kiss the pads of each one, dig her teeth into the sensitive underside of her wrist. She wanted to drag her nails down Sam’s exposed forearms and watch the red trails bloom on her skin. 

‘Take your top off,’ Sam instructed. Vetinari ran a hand through her hair. Then with great show, she lifted the bottom of her jumper up over her head, neatly folding it before hugging it to her chest. She smirked. Sam’s eyes widened. Thin black straps snaked over her body, up between her shoulder blades, over the line of her hips, and below her waistband. 

‘You alright there, Sam?’ Havelock asked, voice light and teasing. She could see the Commander’s brain shutting down. It was commendable how quickly she recovered.

Vimes strode over and lightly held Vetinari’s wrists. She gently moved them aside, taking the woollen jumper away. Havelock went to fold her arms over her chest, but Sam stopped her, holding her by her wrists and running the pads of her thumbs over Havelock’s palms. 

The black straps followed the lines of her body, running along her ribs, her hips, down her sternum. On her waist and chest there was delicate black lace, starkly beautiful against her pale skin. Havelock bit her lip, feeling far more exposed than if she were simply naked. She didn’t typically have time for lingerie. It was impractical, and to be honest, she didn’t often have the opportunity for such moments of vanity. 

Sam’s hungry eyes followed every curve and line of her body. Havelock stood, Vimes reluctantly letting go of her wrists. She turned, letting Vimes take in all the details. There was a hiss of breath from behind her, and Vetinari grinned when she felt Sam run her fingertips down her spine. Feather light, the touch sent a wave of excitement through her and she arched her back, reaching up to sweep her hair over one shoulder. Havelock looked back at Vimes over the top of her glasses, one brow raised. 

Sam’s wrapped her arms around Vetinari’s waist and pressing soft kisses along her shoulder up to neck. Havelock reached back to tangle her hand in Sam’s hair, getting to finally dig her nails into her forearm that held her tight at the waist. She relished the sensation, feeling muscle shift under her touch. Sam growled by her ear, nipping at her skin – before using her free to undo the button closure of Havelock’s trousers. 

Vimes’ fingers were cool to the touch as they slipped past the loosened waistband. Havelock sucked in a breath, pressing herself back into the immovable force that was Sam. Held fast, she bit her lip, eyes closed while Sam’s hand ran down over her stomach, stopping teasingly low on her abdomen. Havelock tugged on Vimes hair, trying to turn in her grip. 

‘What are you playing at?’ She asked, frowning as the Commander stopped her from moving once again. She was aching for more, her skin burning at every point of contact. And Sam was being infuriatingly methodical. 

Vimes softly nuzzled the crook of her neck, her tongue lightly tasting Vetinari’s skin. ‘I’m enjoying watching you squirm,’ She teased, moving her hand from its place on Havelock’s abdomen to her backside, gently massaging the muscle. 

Havelock shifted as much as she could in the tight grip, letting her loose trousers drop to the floor. Sam took a step back, hand still on her arse as she once again took in the view. 

‘Hey, where’s this bruise from?’ Vimes asked with a concerned frown, lightly touching over the large purple patch of skin on Vetinari’s other side. 

Havelock blinked, then shrugged, ‘It’s nothing, don’t worry.’ 

‘How did you get this?’ Sam asked sternly. 

‘I fell,’ Vetinari sighed. ‘Tripped, rather. On the stairs.’ 

Vimes clicked her tongue, pulling her lover into a gentle hug. She kissed behind Havelock’s ear, nipping at her lobe before those hands of hers returned to their work. 

Havelock felt Sam smirk against her skin when her travelling fingers discovered the distinct lack of material between her legs, the black straps of her lingerie simply dipping between her thighs to meet in a line along her arse. She sucked in a sharp breath, head falling forward as Sam cupped her there. Her glasses gave up their grip, dropping to the floor and skittering under the bed. No one noticed. Vetinari gripped Sam’s wrist, her other hand reached back to hold onto the belt loop of Sam’s breeches. 

‘Eager, sir?’ Sam teased, pressing her hand harder against Havelock. 

‘Don’t be crude,’ Vetinari managed, her voice raspy. Without instruction her hips bucked a little against the pressure between her legs. She whined, Sam biting down on her shoulder. 

In a flurry of movement, Havelock was scooped up, then lain down on her back straddled by Vimes. Hot, open mouthed kisses burned along her throat, her boyfriend’s teeth grazing her skin. Sam was leaving marks, she knew. Havelock groaned, a small part of her worried about people seeing the love bites if they rose above her neckline – she cried out as Vimes sunk her teeth into where the base of her throat met her shoulder. She writhed beneath her, grabbing onto Sam’s waistband in a white knuckle grip. 

‘Is this okay?’ Sam whispered by her ear, cupping her cheek. Havelock nodded, eyes half shut, ‘Yes. Sam, please...’ She held onto her wrist, and at the same time turned her head to press a longing kiss to her palm. She took two fingers into her mouth, sucking, tasting sweat and iron. She moaned, Sam’s teasing mouth finding her nipple, sucking on the sensitive area. Again Vimes used her teeth, drawing another groan from Vetinari. 

Havelock arched her back, grabbing the head board as Vimes nipped and kissed down the flat of her stomach. She gasped. With a rush of cold air Sam pushed her thighs apart, draping Vetinari’s long legs over her shoulders. She dug her heels into the Commander’s back, thighs already quivering with anticipation. 

Vimes held her down with an arm across her torso, her cruel fingers pinching and rolling Havelock’s nipple, drawing soft, hitching breaths. She ran her tongue along Vetinari’s inner thighs, before bringing her mouth to her sex. Havelock cried out, overwhelmed, her arm draped over her eyes. She pulled on her own hair, gasping for breath. The feel of Vimes’ tongue sent shots of heat through her body, her stomach coiling. She pressed her shoulders back against the bed, thankful for the strong arm that held her down. 

Two fingers filled her, and Havelock reached down, running her hand through Sam’s hair. She didn’t grab or pull, simply running her fingers along her scalp, soft encouragement. The coiling in her abdomen grew, her thighs shaking as Vimes pressed harder, rougher, drawing out more cries of pleasure from her. The peak of her climax came in a wave, making her gasp and moan, writhing as Sam didn’t let up. 

Vimes brought her arm firmly down over Havelock’s hips, pinning them hard to the bed as she drew more gasps and shots of hot pleasure from her sensitive skin. Vetinari’s back arched off the bed, her ribs showing, body shaking, torso flushed pink with a light sheen of sweat. 

‘Sam!’ She whimpered, feeling her body tense around those torturous fingers. Slowly, agonisingly slow, Vimes brought her down from the high. She pulled out her fingers, Havelock gasping at the emptiness. 

Vimes wiped her mouth on the back of her hand, crawling up Vetinari’s body. Havelock made eye contact with her then groaned, ‘Gods, you look far too smug.’ 

‘I think I have every right,’ Vimes smirked. ‘I do good work, thank you very much.’ 

‘You are in fine form, it’s true,’ Havelock gave a breathless laugh, her heart pounding against her ribs. She wrapped her arms around Sam’s shoulders, stroking the nape of her neck. Her body was humming in a lazy kind of pleasure. Tired, spent and fully relaxed, she stretched out under her lover, pulling Vimes down to lay beside her. 

Havelock rolled onto her side so they lay face to face, long fingers toying with Sam’s shirt buttons, ‘Do you want me to take care of you?’ She asked, palms flat against Sam’s chest. 

‘Let me have a rest, woman,’ Vimes laughed.

‘Well then,’ Havelock hummed, hooking a leg over Sam’s hip. ‘Thank you.’ 

‘How polite,’ Sam scoffed. ‘Thanking me for having your legs wrapped around my head -’ 

‘Don’t be so crass,’ She smacked Sam’s shoulder, ‘You foul mouthed devil.’ 

Vimes beamed as if this was the greatest compliment she’d ever received. Havelock groaned, rolling her eyes, ‘You’re impossible.’ 

‘Stop it, you’ll make me blush,’ Sam grinned. ‘I can be cruder,’ She purred, leaning in so her lips brushed Havelock’s. The growl in her voice made Vetinari’s stomach coil again, and she worried her lip. 

‘You wouldn’t dare...’ 

Vimes gave a throaty laugh, kissing her jaw, ‘Wouldn’t I? Don’t you want to know how you taste? Or how tight your cunt-’ 

‘Vimes!’ Havelock gasped, pushing her away. She covered her mouth with her hand, eyes wide. Then she laughed. Eye watering, body shaking laughter. Sam popped a kiss to her forehead. 

Vimes chuckled. ‘You like it, don’t lie to me.’ 

Vetinari wrinkled her nose, ‘I will not tolerate that kind of talk, I am a lady-’ 

‘Or a slut-’ Havelock clamped her hand over Vimes’ mouth, glaring. ‘Don’t push your luck, Commander, or I’ll be forced to quieten that tongue of yours.’ 

Sam nipped at her palm, eyes narrowing. Vetinari smirked, and keeping her hand firmly planted over Sam’s mouth, she deftly snuck her other hand into her breeches. Vimes let out a low groan, eyes fluttering for a moment. Havelock moved her hand from Sam’s mouth to her jaw, holding her fast. She kissed the Commander hard, biting her bottom lip. 

Her fingers dipped into the heat between her legs, drawing a hiss and growl from Vimes. Havelock ran her tongue along her jaw, biting her ear, relishing the frustrated snarl she got in return. 

‘This is how you plan to shut me up?’ Sam snipped. ‘Not going to just cut out my tongue?’ 

‘Don’t test me,’ Havelock purred, cruelly slowing her ministrations. She chuckled as Sam’s hips bucked, her lover sucking in a sharp breath. Sam’s hands that she loved so much clawed at her arm, urging her on but Havelock wasn’t swayed. She noted that Vimes was still wearing her boots. Boots! On her bed! A completely unacceptable and punishable offence. She filed that infraction away, pressing her hand harder against her lover. 

Havelock adored watching the Commander fight against her hand, especially when still fully clothed. She watched hungrily as the brown breeches tightened over Sam’s thighs as she dropped one leg off the side of the bed, back arching. Her shirt was hitched up by her ribs, the bottom of her binder visible, her stomach rising with each snarled breath. 

The hard planes of muscle along her torso held such a fascination to Havelock. The Patrician had been secretly cataloging the number of scars Vimes had, tracing a finger over each and every one. If she could she also would press a kiss to them, or bite them, depending on her mood. This evening, however, she was simply enjoying watching that beat up body writhe and strain beside her. 

‘Fuck-!’ Sam turned to face Havelock, and was met with a lip crushing kiss. Vetinari muffled her lover’s moans and cries of pleasure, shifting to press her chest to Sam’s, holding her down. She felt muscles tighten around her fingers, Vimes’ thighs closing around her arm, trapping her. 

Vetinari let Sam take all she needed. Her breathing slowed, head pushed back against the pillows, eyes closed. Carefully, Havelock took her hand away, shifting to kiss down Sam’s throat, feeling the vibrations as she groaned. Vimes gave a raspy laugh, running her hand through Vetinari’s hair. 

‘Fucking hell,’ Sam grinned, eyes shut. 

Havelock hummed, teeth grazing the base of Sam’s throat, ‘Yes, dear?’ 

‘I hadn’t planned on you doing that, you know. This was supposed to be just about you.’ 

Havelock grinned, ‘I thought this was, who said I’m done with you yet?’ She took one of Sam’s hands, bringing her lips to the underside of her wrist. 

‘You’re a devil...’ 

Vetinari smirked, laughing softly, ‘You love it.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have a suggestion for a scene you'd like to read between these two let me know!


End file.
